1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed towards apparatus for use in the treatment of drug addiction. It is further directed toward electronic apparatus for drug addiction therapy. It is further directed toward electronic apparatus which imposes electrical potential to the skin of a patient. It is further directed toward such apparatus where the potential is applied as impulses having adjustable parameters of amplitude, duration and frequency. It is further directed to such apparatus having two individual channels, each channel individually adjustable for amplitude, duration and frequency. It is further directed to electronic circuitry for producing such high voltage pulses from low voltage sources. It is further directed toward the method of treating chemical addiction by the process of substituting electrical pulses for the chemical of addiction.
2. Prior Art
Although electro-shock therapy has been used for years, especially in the treatment of schizophrenia, the inventor does not consider this technique to constitute prior art because of the high level of voltages and currents employed because of the inherently destructive effect of the treatment on the patient.
The use of low level electric shocks for the purpose of inducing analgesia has been known since at least 1972.
Margaret A. Patterson, a British physician and surgeon, experimented with and reported success in the use of low level pulses of direct current applied to electrodes positioned behind each ear. She employed a transistorized machine to apply square wave pulses having a duration of 0.25 milliseconds over the frequency range of 30 to 2,000 hertz. Reference is made to a book entitled "International Review of Opium Studies--1977" published by the University City Science Center, 3401 Market Street, Phila., PA, 19104 and to a Pharmakon/Patterson electric stimulator manufactured by European Electronic Systems Limited, Unit 3, West Station Industrial Estate, Maldon, Essex, England.